In Her Dreams
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: A mysterious girl candidate has appeared at GOA. Who is she... and what problems will she face as the only female in her troop? please R&R!


Hello hello! I have revived… kinda. It's been a while since I've posted a new, honest to god fic here O_O;; So… here one is! Yay! Oh, and if you spot mistakes, please review and tell me… I'm submitting this in my Creative Writing I class, so I need to catch all my mistakes ^_^;;; Enjoy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Her Dreams  
  
By: Nariko  
  
"Number 95!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Number 96!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Number 97!  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Number 98!"  
  
"Here, sir!"  
  
The entire class turned to stare at their new classmate, unable to get over the fact that the person was "different" from them all.  
  
"I thought girls couldn't be pilots." One boy whispered to the one standing next to him.  
  
"They can't… she's weird"  
  
"Number 99! I SAID NUMBER 99!"  
  
"Oh! Here!" a scrawny boy answered before going back to staring at the new kid.  
  
The young fifteen year old girl ignored him, and the rest of her classmates. Instead she just stood up straight and attentive, the image of a model soldier, as she waited for their next orders. Today would be the day they'd be starting the more intensive simulations, and she was rather excited.  
  
"Now listen up! At thirteen hundred hours I expect you all to report back here so that we may begin the next level of cueval training. You are dismissed!"  
  
The boys all relaxed and amassed in the center of the room, gossiping about the newest member of their troop.  
  
"I heard she was very powerful, she's only been here a few months and she's already a senior."  
  
"Ha! Doubt it. I mean LOOK at her… it's a GIRL. She probably slept with someone…"  
  
A dark haired boy nodded, agreeing with his friends. "Yeah… girls can't be strong fighters. That's why they're all repairers."   
  
"Shh! She's coming!"  
  
All the young men became silent as she passed. She knew they didn't like her: she was different, and they were threatened by that, but no matter how much she tried to rationalize it, it still hurt when they spoke about her behind her back. Ever since she placed foot in GOA, she had been treated this way. No one even bothered to talk to her to see if she was friendly. No, they were always too shocked by the simple fact that she was female. And her semi-tight uniform did not exactly conceal her feminine features, which also didn't help.  
  
She stopped and looked at her new classmates for a moment, tucking a lock of pink hair behind her ear. "You all can stop staring now" she said before exiting the room and heading off to get lunch.  
  
Upon arrival to the senior lunchroom, she was greeted by a few more stares. She went through the line, and got her first serving of senior lunch, which looked MUCH more appetizing than what she had been eating before on GOA.   
  
"Ah! There you are!" A brown haired repairer in glasses said, approaching her partner.  
  
"Yeah, sorry! My new instructor kept us all a little longer than I had planned."  
  
"That's okay. How are your new classmates?" She asked, wrapping her arms around her partners left arm.  
  
"Same as always. How are yours?" She smiled at her partner.  
  
"Weeell…"   
  
"Look everybody! Dykes!" A repairer screamed from one of the senior tables. The screaming was soon followed by loud, booming laughter.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The pilot candidate yelled as she slammed her tray on the table. "I'm tired of people like you harassing my partner! Now, what the hell is the problem?!"  
  
The room silenced, everyone just staring in disbelief. Nobody dared even utter a single syllable in fear that it would anger her further. Suddenly the room shifted beneath them, and alarms began blaring. In a panicked fury, all the repairers and candidates ran to their stations, preparing for the battle ahead.   
  
"Our first battle as seniors. Are you excited?" The brown haired girl asked her partner as she typed commands into her consol, getting the Pro-Ing ready for launch.  
  
"No, not really. It's the same as always, only this time I'm going to be a little closer to the real action."  
  
"You'll be careful, though… right?"   
  
"Of course." the candidate girl leaned over and planted a little kiss on her partner's nose before getting into her Pro-Ing. She closed her eyes as the cockpit filled with fluid and connected her to the mecha. A million thoughts suddenly invaded her mind as she listened to the loudspeaker counting down the time till launch.   
  
"5"  
  
"What if I screw up?"  
  
"4"  
  
"What if I'm not really good enough?"  
  
"3"  
  
"What if I can't work with the others?"  
  
"2"  
  
"What if…"  
  
"1"  
  
"What if…"  
  
"Launch"  
  
"Here we go" she said as she shook all the negative thoughts from her head and watched the launch ramp suddenly run out, turning into a void of a billion little glistening pin pricks of light. She zoned out for a moment, letting herself get lost in the stars.  
  
"I've waited so long for this…"  
  
A moment later, her instructor's voice filled her cockpit, bringing her back to reality. "Your repairers have programmed the coordinates of the battle area into your Pro-Ings. 95 and 96, you will be directly behind the goddess battle, catching any victim they miss. 97 and 99, you'll be doing the same from the sides. 98, since you're new to the troupe… you'll be above the battle, acting as further back-up."  
  
"Hmpf. The only reason I'm on back-up is because I'm a g…" She stopped mid-sentence as a strange, mystical feeling washed over her. She jerked her head up, looking above her, finding the source of the strange sensation. "The white goddess…" she whispered, in total awe of the machine flying over her. Suddenly the goddess looked down at her, and for a moment they starred at each other, seemingly suspended in time and space. "Teela." She could almost see the fellow female pilot in her mind as the strange feelings became stronger. She smiled and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Kizna… Kizna… wake up, please. We have forty minutes until class starts."  
  
"Mmm… Ikhny, I was having such a wonderful dream…" Kizna said, groggily, as she shifted in her bed, making sure to shield her eyes from the light with her arm. "I was a pilot candidate…"  
  
"A pilot candidate? But girls can only be repairers, we don't have EX."  
  
"I know, but for some reason I was a candidate. I had EX and everything. You were there too." She peeked at her friend from beneath her arm.  
  
"I was?" This news seemed to delight Ikhny.  
  
"Yep! You were my repairer."  
  
Ikhny laid down next to Kizna, trying her best not to fall off the small bed. "That's wonderful!"  
  
Suddenly Kizna's playful tone turned solemn. "But… we were outcasts. Everyone treated us differently, especially me. It was like when I first lost my ears… people treated me like a freak just because I was a little different."  
  
"Kizna…"  
  
"But it's okay! I guess I'd better get ready for class…" Kizna said cheerily as she made her way towards the changing area. "Why don't you go on ahead?" she suggested before disappearing into the adjoining room.  
  
"Okay… I'll see you in class."   
  
"Okay!" Kizna heard the door slide shut as she began shuffling through her locker. She looked for a moment over to her right, settling her eyes on her little hamster key chain. She smiled, yanked him off his hook and cupped him in her hands. "Chimie, it was so real. SO real. I swear I could really feel everything that happened. It was… so cool. It was really like a dream come true; you know, going out there, being among the stars… then going off to help save the day." She smiled and held the little stuffed thing to her chest as she starred off into space. "And I saw the white goddess, the one Zero is always mumbling about… the one with Teela, the female pilot. That was the best part. I felt something… something weird… and then I could see her. Oh! It was so amazing!"  
  
Suddenly she noticed the clock indicating that she had ten minutes to get to class. "Ah!" she gasped before quickly getting dressed and heading down the hall, fixing her uniform as she ran. Still, even as she tried to get herself in class-mode, she found her mind drifting to the goddess in her dream. "Someday, I think, I will see the White Goddess again… and Zero and I will become part of it. Someday…"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm really hoping you all got the symbolism and such in this fic… course… you'd have to be pretty stupid not to get it cause most of it is explained in the fic itself and… yeah. Wow… that's right Nariko, just insult the readers… 


End file.
